God Catching Alchemy Meister:Bugs
Bugs There are some behaviors that look like a bug in full version. They will be listed here. 1. Start a free map or replay other map. Open "Info" screen and click through some tabs there. Close "Info" screen and press End turn button. You get a "Level complete" message and you leave current level. UNCONFIRMED 2. According to Information section monster メサイチュエ(133) can be found only at シセティカ湖, but actually it is also found in ユソフ川の像土. Is this the Storm Dragon? 3. Serawi route, 8th chapter. There is a quest when you need to go to elven elder and also make medicine. If you do it the opposite way, you will get stuck not being able to enter the village with elder. Fixed in patch 1.02. 4. Yuera route. 8th chapter. Quest for calming foxes with Kohakuren. There are unknown circumstances when you fail this map as soon as you enter the map. Fixed in patch 1.03. 5. Chapter 7 - Quest 143 for a Wife is uncompleteable. Reason - there is no recipe for the necklace and I can't find anywhere a drop from it - tried all regions. Not a bug - create an Angel Necklace one at at time until you get a Sanctified Necklace. 'Ten at a time works faster, also helps if your mutate rate is fairly high.' 6. I found untranslated part of the game - talking to Tian (the bar keeper) in the city in Chapter 2. The first time I talked to him the text was in english but the 3 next times I talked to him it was in Japanese and even the quest he gave me is in Japanese. Any idea how to fix it if its a bug (I tried reinstalling the game and putting my save games back but he still talks in japanese). That happened in New Game+. Fixed with the Text Fix for the EN patch. 7. Beshtora Seal (place in Yuidora Mine - from quest in Chapter 9 for defeating Asmodeus) is missing. I tried clearing all dungeons and completing all missions in them but still can't get in. I belive you have to change your characters clothing back to theyr orriginal clothing. (Asmodeus suppresses the manna that Will used to creat the 'new' armor.) (This worked for me. You must complete all the new dungeons up to the level 95 dungeon "Devil Bird Nest" Once you finish the stated dungeon it should appear in Yuidora Mine,level 70.) 8. Chapter 8 - Quest 107 Staff is uncompleteable. Reason - Soulseal Staff was made but quest is still not completed.' Put the hot spring in your yard.(Hot springs are able to be brought at Yuma Lake,for 10,000)' 9. Not a gameplay bug, but this game seems to have compatibility problems with C-Media audio chips, specifically the CMI-8788 (HT Omega Claro, Auzentech X-Meridian, etc.), where the game audio stutters from time to time, and there is no apparent fix in either the game settings, or the audio driver. Someone please confirm this, as I am running Windows Server 2008 R2, which may contribute to the issue; however, the game works perfectly when I tried with VIA and Creative sound cards. 10. Quest 86 and reinforce can't be completed in certain cases : my guess is that using the fountain of youth on Wilfred once the quest is available and before it is completed cause a bug. 11. Dialogues with Tian in "Tian's Invention" quest series (#102 being the first, he just asks for money, yielding some furniture after a few days) do not properly adhere to the New Game+ Tian's hair accessory feature. Some lines are displayed with Tian's default look regardless. Bugs